


Nepotism

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't allowed to like anyone else more than Kylo. Alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepotism

Poe Dameron has been most assuredly adopted by the Organa-Solo-Skywalker family. Well, he had been a long time ago, but now that Kylo and he are an _item_ , it’s happening again.

It started out innocent, like ever. Invitations to dinner for them both. Awkward conversations around the table (mostly because Han Solo is many things, but socially adept is not one of them). Poe has always admired his mother, Leia, and Leia is his boss, technically. But Leia likes him (and what isn’t to like: he’s bright, good-hearted, dedicated, and one hell of a pilot) and not just professionally.

So they coast through the awkward parts, and Poe normally helps carry dishes through to the kitchen after, and Han tells Poe he’s got a keeper and not to let go and Kylo turns all sorts of interesting colours.

Even Chewie likes him. Chewie likes more people than he normally lets on, and the language barrier definitely works to help keep up his ‘dangerous’ self-image. Chewie is actually only really dangerous if you hurt anyone he cares about, or his pride. Once Poe passed muster, that was it. He became part of Chewie’s inner circle, and if anyone so much as snapped at Poe, they’d have Wookie-spittle in their eyes.

But they all knew Poe growing up, so that’s fine. But what sort of - what is the _final line_ is when **Luke** likes him, too. 

Because there they are. Standing by _Black One_ , talking.

No, not _talking_. 

Too weak a word for what they’re doing.

 **Traitoring**. Is that even a word? _Betraying_. Or something. Kylo doesn’t understand for _sure_ , but he knows it’s somehow wrong for Poe to stand there with _Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master_ and talk about S-foils and astros. 

Even BB-8 is selling him out. The little droid whirls around the much larger R2 unit, and undercuts their conversation with Binary twills and burbles. 

It’s ridiculous to feel jealous, it is. But he does, anyway. Poe always manages to bond with _everyone_ , so he has plenty of scope for his petty insecurities. but this… takes the biscuit. And then the whole tray of biscuits. Eats them, then smacks Kylo over the head with the crumb-strewn metal. 

And then he realises it isn’t even that Poe can talk effortlessly with Luke (who Kylo struggles to converse with, considering their past conflicts), but that _Poe is enjoying Luke’s company_. 

Luke is old enough (quite literally) to be his father. And they’re leaning and talking all sorts of _piloty_ things that Kylo can’t engage with, and just - **no**.

“Hello, uncle,” he says, and means _goodbye, uncle_.  


“Hey, Kylo.”  


“Poe and I need to be going, now.”  


“We do?” Poe asks, looking obliviously up at him.  


“We do.”  


“Okay.” Poe doesn’t argue, just nods at the older man. “You tell me next time about those converters, okay?”  


“I will do,” Luke promises, and echoes his gesture.  


When they’re far enough away, Poe asks him. “So… you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”  


“Okay. But is the nothing something I - ah - didn’t do? Or… didn’t-didn’t do, or…?”  


“Nothing.”  


Poe’s silences are loud.

“Okay. Fine. It… Luke.”  


“What about him? I thought you cleared the air.”  


“You’re not supposed to like _him_ more than **me**!”  


Poe stops, stares, and then laughs. “Ky, babe, what gave you that impression?”

“Just… don’t. Don’t, okay. I–”  


Poe grabs his shirt, pulls him down into a kiss. A long kiss. A nice one. Lots of lips and tongue, and very little breath. He follows it up, before they step back, with: “There is _no one_ I like more than **you**.”

Kylo blushes even harder. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”  


“Prove it.”  


Poe grabs his hand and pulls. “I will.”

Kylo decides, in the end, that he should be jealous more often.

Good job Poe is so well-liked. There’s lots of people to feel jealous of (or say he does, anyway).


End file.
